Tower of Life
This article covers the quest, see Creature Creation for the basement area. Details Walkthrough Obtaining the Constructor's suit * Begin the quest by heading to the tower south of Ardougne, near the Necromancer's Tower. Do not confuse this tower with a Druid Tower NORTH of Ardougne. Talk to Effigy. He will tell you speak to Bonafido if you want to help. * Talk to Bonafido - if you can convince him you're a builder by getting the outfit he will let you into the tower. * Talk to Black Eye and answer his three questions. Here are the questions and answers: # How many nails does it take to make a rocking chair? -- 3 Nails # What does 3 bolts of cloth, 3 nails and 3 planks make, preventing light from entering a room -- Torn Curtains # I want a water feature in a garden, what would I need to build it? - 10 Clay * Talk to Gummy and ask for pants, he says he lost a pair around the tower, just search the bushes (the one southeast of the tower) to find the pants. * Talk to "The Guns", who wants a beer. Go and buy a beer in Yanille and return, give him the beer and he will give you his shirt. * Finally, talk to "No fingers" and pickpocket him when he refuses to give you the boots. * Once you've acquired all the items, you must answer some questions from Bonafido for him to grant you entry to the tower. The answers are: #Tea #Whistle for attention #Your legs are getting a bit cold #Carry on, it'll fix itself. * After answering these questions, you are allowed to enter the tower. A hammer and saw are needed to fix machines. Fixing Up the Tower * All the required items are on the ground floor in crates. Search these as required. Pressure Machine Second Floor Items Needed: *4 Coloured Balls *3 Metal Sheets *4 Valve Wheels Turn each wheel left until the ball plugs the hole, then once plugged turn wheel to right until pipe is filled with water. It will say it is fixed in text window. Two wheels need the lever down to operate. Pressure Machine Third Floor Items Needed: *6 Rivets *4 Metal Pipes *5 Metal Rings. You will need to solve a rather simple puzzle similar to a jigsaw. As soon as you put a pipe in the correct location it will lock in place. You only have to rotate the largest piece, the rest are the correct orientation when you start. Caged Area Fourth Floor Items needed: *5 Metal bars *4 Bottles of Binding fluid Clicking the horizontal or vertical button will make a bar appear. It can increase in size by using the + sign. The bars start off at size one once selected. Click "place bar" and it will go in. If it disappears, redo the steps with the next size up. Confronting the alchemists * Once all three machines are properly fixed then you must go to the ground level and talk to Effigy. He will be delighted that you've finished and ask you to join him at the top of the tower with the other alchemists. * Go back up to the top of the tower and see a long cut-scene where the Homunculus is brought to life. * Go back to the base of the tower and talk to Effigy, then return back to the top of the tower to confront the Homunculus. * You now need to push the Homunculus' mind towards magic or logic. All multiple-choice answers are either magical, logical or neither. You need to push the bar at the top of the screen either to fully magical or fully logical, once done, the Homunculus will be ok. * Once more, return to the ground floor and the Homunculus will appear and scare off the alchemists. The Homunculus will speak with you again and tell you to meet him in the basement of the tower. * You will be granted access to the dungeon. Go into the dungeon and talk to the Homunculus once more to complete the quest. Reward *2 Quest points *1000 Construction experience *500 Crafting experience *500 Thieving experience *Access to Creature Creation *Constructor's Suit Trivia *Items not stacking in bank? - RS Forum from Mod Ash, Jagex Mod. "We'd just like to clarify that some of the new items from the Tower of Life quest don't stack in your bank, and are NOT MEANT to stack in your bank. (The reasons involve data being stored on the object rather than on your character. It's a new concept that we haven't tried before, but basically it means that you can have several tea flasks with different amounts of tea stored in each one, and the tea doesn't mysteriously pass from one flask to another. There's far more we can do with this idea in future - it's not just limited to tea.)" Quick find code: 15-16-619-39497305 External links *RuneScape Knowledge Base - Tower of Life (Members) Category:Quests